Rikiya Hayashi
Rikiya Hayashi 'is the Main Protagonist of Mirage Warriors. She is a young woman who's been forced to save the multiverse from The Rage. However, as the end of the game, it's been revealed that she's the reincarnation of Thomas Orosco, Angela's father, making her the mother of the main antagonist, Angela Orosco. Personality (TO BE ADDED) Mirage Warriors (TO BE ADDED) Forever and Always Sometime before the events of MW1, a younger Rikiya discovers that she can see Angela's spirit. Chrom's Defiance A Hoshidan version of Rikiya makes an appearance in the DLC story. Her sudden appearance completely surprised Chrom. MW: Hell's Highway After she committed suicide, Rikiya was sent to Hell, where she met Nao Yasumori, a young woman who was also sent to hell. With Nao by her side, Rikiya must save the denizens of Hell and rescue them from an undeserving fate. Mirage Warriors 2 (TO BE ADDED) Mirage Warriors 2: Awakening (TO BE ADDED) Mirage Warriors 3: Severance (TO BE ADDED) Mirage Warriors 4: Insanity (TO BE ADDED) Mirage Warriors 5: Redemption (TO BE ADDED) Relationships '''Jin '- Rikiya sees her as an 'Chrom '- Despite Rikiya being unable to talk, she and Chrom can understand each other. '''Hinoka James Sunderland Mary Shepherd-Sunderland Purna Jackson Trivia * For some odd reason, Rikiya bears a striking resemblance to James Sunderland from Silent Hill 2. Kazuya explained that she wanted to make a variation of the protagonist of Silent Hill 2 despite that James has been confirmed to be playable in the game. The only differences is that her hair color is brown and her face is modeled after Laura Bailey, Rikiya & Angela's voice actress in the game. *Despite being a new character, Rikiya doesn't get a customization option nor a voice option. This was due to being similar to the Persona series in terms of customization. That was averted, however, when she started to speak in Forever and Always, and the rest of the DLC stories. *Rikiya's save screen is a blue background with her face covered in blood, representing her hope *Laura Bailey, Rikiya's english voice actor, stated that she actually cried while recording her character's lines. *Rikiya is the first character to be killed in a ending from a game in the DZ2K franchise. However, the ending has been confirmed to be non-canon as it was revealed that Rikiya survived and was recovering at a hospital. *In a latest interview, there was originally an alternative ending, where The Protagonist lives, but it was removed due to time constraints. *Rikiya's backstory is similar to Angela Orosco's backstory from Silent Hill, but the only difference is that she doesn't have a fear of men. *For some odd reason, both Rikiya's Japanese and English voice actress voice Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket. However, that was averted in the second game where she's voiced by Alexis Tipton in English. But then, it was reverted back to Laura Bailey in 2: Awakening, 3: Severance, 4: Insanity, and 5: Redemption *Due to fan support, Rikiya was brought back in Mirage Warriors 2. Kyle was extremely surprised of her sudden popularity so he added her back in the second game. She would later become the mascot of the series overall.